AC197
by Mena404
Summary: Relena gets shot, yay! She lives. Nooo! A love story. HeeroXRelena. Done on a taunt, it's serious even though I'm not. I'm great at summaries, can't you tell? That was sarcasm. Where did those cookies go... damn it...
1. Chapter 1

**AC197 **

_Disclaimer/Note:_ I don't own Gundam Wing, but if I did I would have a lot more money then I do now, but I don't own it, so I'm poor. Don't bother suing me for any copyright stuff, because all you would get is a bag of tootsie rolls and whatever change is in my POS Honda. That goes for the rest of the chapters too.

Cheers!

Mena

* * *

After a year of negotiations the dream of everlasting peace seems to finally be coming true with the careful guidance of Relena Darlin, the new foreign minister. Despite being so close to peace, roomers still persist in the form of organizations vying for power.

* * *

_He grasped her hands and muttered her name, leaning in for something… a whisper? A kiss? Then he pulled away, leaving her faint, her heart throbbing… she called for him, but he never even looked back… _

Relena woke with a start. She had this dream… memory… often. It got stronger every time, perhaps if she had someone to talk it over with it would go away, but she had no one left. Her mother had died last month, her father years ago and Milliardo was far, far away. All of her friends had moved on, making their own path in life, leaving Relena behind to follow her own path. Relena's path was peace. Relena's path was chaos, it ran right up the side of a rocky cliff and it was strewn with sharp pebbles and overgrown with vines and bushes and grass and slippery moss. It was a hard path to follow, but she was so close to the end of it now…

She never felt so alone.

Relena rolled over to see the teddy bear Heero had given her, its head resting on the pillow next to her. She grabbed it, clutching it to her chest. Her path may be a mess, but at the top of the jagged rocks she was climbing was him… Relena felt herself smile. It wouldn't be long now, she would sign the treaty in a fortnight and then she could find him. The path felt a little clearer already.

Relena relaxed, the bear was so comforting… Relena felt her loneliness disappear. She closed her eyes as a shadow flitted across the room.

Relena opened her eyes.

**BANG **

* * *

_AN: _Sorry ifyou're a Relena fan. I'm not. Keep reading please, this whole story got deleted by my evil computer about three times; it took a lot of effort to keep it going. Please Review, I'll take anything, but your flames will be used to burn my ex-boyfriend. 

Mena


	2. Chapter 2

"Forgin Minister Dorlin has been shot."

The report echoed through earth and space, the residual ache and anger of the people followed right after, the wave of sorrow hitting everyone as they stared at televisions and radios in shock.

Far, far away a spaceship launched from Mars increased its speed ten fold.

On earth a young man dropped the box he was carrying.

"Owowowowow! Heero that was my toe!" Duo looked up at his friends face, "What—" The reporter's voice, so faint to Duo a moment before became clear.

"I repeat: Foreign Minister Dorlin has been shot and is in critical condition."

"Heero?" Heero was immobile, his face in shadow. Duo pushed him and Heero sprung into action, walking quickly to the door and grabbing his coat as he went. Dup sat down on the couch behind him, rubbing his foot with a concerned look on his face, "Not good," he muttered, "Not good at all."

* * *

"Clear!" The doctor revived Relena for the third time that day, the tall Milliardo Peacecraft standing by, his arms crossed with a pained look crumpling his fine features. 

"Clear!" Milliardo clenched his fists. He felt his anger become uncontrollable, but it some how managed to not burst out of his chest and kill everyone in the room. Such a thing, he felt, should not have happened to Relena, he thought, she was such a good person and so young… there was never any justice.

"Clear!" With every shock Relena's heart received, the colder Milliardo's heart became.

* * *

Relena lay in a hospital bed, she looked like a beautiful girl sleeping peacefully, but the monitors and IV's that surrounded her betrayed that comfortable notion. Relena wouldn't die, but she was weak from blood loss. Not only that, but the bullet was still lodged in her chest. It was stuck in such a place that it wouldn't kill her but it was impossible to move. The pain it would cause to Relena for the rest of her life would be unimaginable 

A young nurse walked in and checked Relena's vitals. They were good. Too good in fact, for a person who had died eight times that day. Relena still living defied logic, the nurse would fix that problem.

The nurse lifted an air filled syringe and began to insert it into one of the many IV's that flowed directly into the young woman, but before she could inject the air, a dark figure leapt from the shadows and knocked the syringe away. In seconds the figure had the nurse on the ground. The ruckus caused a half-away Milliardo to burst into the room; Lucrezia on his heals, flicking on the lights as she came in.

"Heero Yuy!" Milliardo gasped furiously. The nurse lay immobile on the floor. Heero stood, his back to Milliardo in the door way, he stared at Relena in the bed.

"Heero." Lucrezia called to him. Heero ignored them both and went to Relena's side.

"I left this planet," Milliardo muttered angrily, "Because I thought we had an understanding." Millirado had his fists clenched, his eyes downcast, the waves of anger coming from him filled the room, making it hard to breathe. "You were supposed to protect her." Milliardo grabbed Heero and punched him with enough force to knock him to the ground. Heero spat blood. Millirado kicked Heero in the stomach, Heero stayed on the ground, taking kick after kick with no reaction.

"Stop!" Lucrezia grabbed Millirado and held him back, Milliardo didn't struggle against her, but his blue eyes blazed, hating Heero.

"You're right. I've failed her." Heero got to his hands and knees, spitting more blood and panting, the kicks had made him breathless. "It's my fault. I should have been protecting her." Heero picked himself up using Relena's hospital bed as a crutch, he stared at her vacant face again. "She's the only person who truly cared and I've failed her." Heero put his hand on his forehead. "I would have taken that bullet a hundred times for you." He told Relena, hoping silently that she could hear him. Milliardo stared at Heero, shock overcoming his anger and then he stormed out of his room. Lucrezia put a hand on Heero's sholder.

"He just feels guilty he wasn't here to protect her. You couldn't have done anything differently, Heero. Should I call a Doctor? He kicked you pretty hard." Heero shook his head; Lucrezia followed Milliardo out of the room.

The guards came in and dragged out the nurse, leaving Heero alone with Relena.

* * *

_AN:_ I am a member of the Relena-must-die club, but I couldn't kill the annoying little brat, that would be me giving in to my hate too much… so instead I shot her and left the bullet in a place where she would feel it forever muhahaha… gosh I'm evil. There's still a lot more to this story, so keep tuning in. Please Review, any review is a good review to someone like me, flame if you must but know that I'll use them to burn down Taco Bell, they spit in my burrito, the bastards. 

Mena


	3. Chapter 3

Heero stared at Relena. He hadn't seen her in person for almost a year. Her face, even though she was sleeping now… had matured, thinning out and reveling the higher cheekbones of the Peacecraft family. Relena's childish bangs were gone, longer strands replacing them. Even with longer hair and a young woman's face, Relena still looked so young… and with her face blank she seemed so innocent. Heero pushed a strand of hair away from Relena's face. Her face was so blank…

Heero checked her pulse. It was still there, just fainy. This was his fault…

Heero had never felt such a pain before. It was as if someone was squeezing the life from his heart and it hurt so badly. Heero clutched his chest and grabbed Relena's hand. He fell into a chair at her side. His pulse was erratic and he couldn't breathe…and for the first time in a long time he couldn't control his body.

"Relena—" He called through clenched teeth, "I'm sorry." Heero fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

Relena knew she was in a hospital before she even opened her eyes. The smell of them had always made her sick to her stomach. She felt sick now, her body throbbed and was cold, but at the same time she had an unbearable weight on her chest, she struggled against the weight with every breath. She felt too weak to even open her eyes, but she forced herself to anyway. Heero was in the chair next to her, holding her hand. She couldn't feel it before because along with everything else, her arms and legs were numb. 

"Heero." She tried to smile, but a ruthless pain in her chest stole her breath. Relena pulled her hand away from Heero, she put her hand on her chest to hold the bursting pain inside her, but she found a thick bandage instead of skin or cloth there. Heero stirred, suddenly he was awake.

"Relena!" He grabbed her hand and put it to his face, kissing it softly.

"You've never been this happy to see me!" Relena smiled, feeling welling up in her chest, Heero had never kissed her before.

"I thought you were going to leave me." He muttered, touching her face gently. She felt her happiness grow, Heero was with her, at her side, loving her, nothing could feel better then that. Heero's fingertips traveled from Relena's face to the bandage on her chest. "This is my fault."

"What is?"

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You were shot, Relena." Relena was surprised, that explained the pain, bandages and hospital though. "The bullet is still in you, they can't take it out. You lost too much blood. You have to rest now." Relena got over her surprise then and looked at Heero, he seemed worn out.

"Of course. You should go sleep somewhere suitable, though. I don't want you to get a neck ache or anything. Have you eaten yet? How long were you sitting there?"

"Relena." She stopped, "I've failed you." Relena looked at him incredulously.

"Don't be an Idiot. You've never failed me. You're here now, that's all that matters. But I can't rest if I'm worried about you, go rest and get something to eat."

"You don't have to worry—"

"I want to worry, because I—" Relena was interrupted when Milliardo walked into the room.

* * *

"I need to speek with Heero." Heero nodded and followed Milliardo to the hallway outside. Heero hid his surprise when he saw Duo, Trowa and Quatre sitting on the couch by the door. "You four are the only ones qualified to protect Relena from whoever is killing her. The Nurse Heero knocked out admitted that the organization has unlimited funding and resources, that claim applies to several organizations and we can't get her to admit to who it is. Until then we have to assume Relena is a target." Milliardo handed each young man a folder. "All the details are in there, in two weeks there is a summit and the treaty that will seal the peace will be signed. Relena must be alive to sign it or surely war will break out again, she is such an influence… to loose her would be catastrophic. Lucrezia and I will be investigating and will let you know if anything helpful comes up. You take her away tonight." 

"Where's Wu-Fei?" Quatre asked, "Isn't he coming?"

"I was unable to get a hold of him, but four former Gundam pilots are enough, don't you think?" Duo smiled.

"You bet we are. We'll keep the princess alive." Duo looked around. "Anyone hungry? I love hospital food."

"I hate it." Trowa said, Duo looked offended and glanced hopefully at Heero, who glared at him, his eyes then fell on Quatre who was shaking his head viguroslly.

"Sorry, Duo. I can't stand hospital food and I have to run home to take care of a few things…" Duo tried to look as hurt as possible.

"Fine then." He stalked away, alone. Quatre stood.

"I better get going." Trowa followed Quatre.

"I'm coming with you. I don't want to be alone when Duo gets back." The two walked away together, Heero watched them leave and then turned away to go back into Relena's room.

"Heero," Milliardo stopped him, "I owe you—"

"You owe me nothing." Heero shut the door.

* * *

_AN: _Honestly this story was a friend's idea, but he writes romance like crap (like I'm any better, so sappy am I...), so I'm doing it for him. I refused at first, but he kept taunting my writing ability. So I'm really doing this to prove I can write like I love a character when I really hate it. For the record though, even though I want Relena to be eaten alive by slugs or fire ants, I do support that Heero and Relena HAVE A RELATIONSHIP. Get over it people, they do. Anyone Read 'Blind Target'? Please Review, I beg you, I'll take anything, but your flames will be used to burn Yui alive for making me do this. Keep tuning in though, it will get better. Eventually.I swears. Maybe. 

Mena


	4. Chapter 4

The End?

So does anyone want me to continue? As a writer unless I have people who want me to write and who want to give me feedback, I see no reason in continuing.

It's annoying to have thousands of hits and only a handful of reviews, you know? Do I suck that bad? lol

If I do I'd like to know, and flames make you stonger . 

So let me know if you still want it or not, and I'll continue.

No bitchyness intended foaks, but no with no fans what's the point of writing?

Thanks!

Mena


End file.
